ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Programs Broadcast by The Family Cartoon Channel
These are shows airing on The Family Cartoon Channel. Disney Television Animation *''Mickey Mouse'' shorts *''DuckTales'' (both the original and the 2017 series) *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Quack Pack'' *''Mickey Mouse Works'' *''House of Mouse'' *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''TaleSpin'' *''Bonkers'' *''Aladdin: The Series'' *''Timon & Pumbaa'' *''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' *''The Mighty Ducks'' *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' *''Recess'' *''Pepper Ann'' *''Hercules: The Series'' *''The Weekenders'' *''Teacher's Pet'' *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' *''Lloyd in Space'' *''The Legend of Tarzan'' *''Teamo Supremo'' *''The Wuzzles'' *''Winnie the Pooh'' series *''The Little Mermaid: The Series'' *''Jungle Cubs'' *''Fillmore!'' *''The Proud Family'' *''Pengin the Penguin'' *''Kim Possible'' *''Lilo and Stitch: The Series'' *''Dave the Barbarian'' *''Kaylia: Space Avenger'' *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''The Buzz on Maggie'' *''The Emperor's New School'' *''The Replacements'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Wander Over Yonder'' *''The Lion Guard'' *''Elena of Avalor'' *''Tangled: The Series'' *''Big Hero 6: The Series'' *''Big City Greens'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' *''Pucca'' *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' *''The 7D'' *''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' *''Future-Worm!'' *''Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'' Marvel Animation * Warner Bros. Animation *''Looney Tunes'' **''Tiny Toon Adventures'' **''Animaniacs''/''Pinky and the Brain'' *''Scooby-Doo'' *''The Flintstones'' *''Yogi Bear'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''Droopy'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Wacky Races'' *''Freakazoid!'' *''Histeria!'' *''Bunnicula'' *''Peanuts'' *''Collin the Speedy Boy'' *''Collin the Speedy Boy Chronicles'' *''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy'' *''Collin the Speedy Boy: At All Speed'' *''Unikitty!'' *''The Tales of The Paintders'' *''Mobs'' Cartoon Network *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Cow and Chicken''/''I Am Weasel'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Ed, Edd 'n Eddy'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Time Squad'' *''Samurai Jack'' (excluding Season 5) *''Whatever Happened To... Robot Jones?'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''The Face Paint'nimal Gang'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''The Arachnid Friends'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Ben 10'' *''Chowder'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''Adventure Time'' *''Regular Show'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''Steven Universe'' *''The Cryptids'' *''Clarence'' *''Over the Garden Wall'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''Eric and Claire'' *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' *''Godzilla: Life on Monster Island'' *''Apple and Onion'' *''Craig of the Creek'' *''Summer Camp Island'' *''Victor and Valentino'' *''Infinity Train'' DC Entertainment * Nickelodeon *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Rugrats''/''All Grown Up!'' *''Doug'' *''Ren and Stimpy'' (excluding the Adult Party Cartoon) *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''AAAHH!!! Real Monsters'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''CatDog'' *''Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer'' (excluding Season 5) *''As Told By Ginger'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Invader Zim'' *''ChalkZone'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender''/''The Legend of Korra'' *''Catscratch'' *''The X's'' *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' *''Gatopardos the Cheetah'' *''Back at the Barnyard'' *''The Mighty B!'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012 series) *''Harvey Beaks'' *''The Loud House'' *''Flytrap: Savior of All'' *''Bunsen is a Beast!'' *''ROBLOX: The Series/''Knights of RedCliff: The Series *''Welcome to the Wayne'' *''Occhi Rossi'' *''Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''The Miserable Adventures of Riley'' *''Toby'' Others * Category:Lists Category:List of programs